Bone fixation using cerclage wire is a surgical procedure for securing fractured or weakened bone. Procedures in which bone cerclage may be indicated include, for example, humeral stem fracture repair and total shoulder surgery. After the cerclage wires are tensioned and wrapped, excess wire is cut off. The wire ends are tucked down to be out of the way. Wire ends that are tucked down improperly, or that become loose, can cause irritation and damage and may require additional revision.
An improved surgical technique for encircling a bone with a high strength suture material is needed. Instruments and methods for repairing a bone fracture or for attaching two sections of tissues where placement of a suture, wire or cable is conducted without the tissue damage and irritation presented using cerclage wires are also needed.